


Homecoming

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Spock's been gone for a while, and the boys are all hot and bothered.





	Homecoming

_Beta: Scarlet, Islaofhope – Thanks ladies! Thanks also to Jenna for pointing out a couple of things!_

 

"Jim," Spock said. His voice was a low purr.

Kirk swallowed and tried to draw the moment out. It had finally come. Spock was home again. His first officer had just stepped into the captain's quarters. Kirk's body tingled with anticipation. Spock had just returned from the Darwin, where he'd been helping out with a scientific project. 

Opting to remain in his quarters instead of greeting Spock in the transporter room, Kirk was glad his lover was finally there. There had been reasons for his reluctance to show up in public right now. Such as the fact that he knew he couldn't keep his urgent desire out of his voice or his eyes, not to mention the physical evidence. Besides, he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his hands to himself. 

Kirk closed his eyes for a moment before turning to face his lover. 

They hadn't seen each other for two months. 

"Spock," he whispered. "Spock, I've missed you." 

Two small steps separated them, and Spock closed the distance. Kirk groaned as their lips met, their bodies connected, and his fingers dug into the Vulcan's shoulders in a desperate grip. There was no time for talk, no time for anything but to taste, feel and touch each other. 

"Jim." 

His name on the Vulcan's lips sounded like a prayer, a desperate plea. Spock's fingers combed through Kirk's hair, buried themselves eagerly in the strands. Long-fingered hands held his head still as Spock plundered Kirk's mouth with abandon. They moved through the room aimlessly, stumbling across the floor, and found themselves leaning against the desk. 

"The bedroom, Spock," Kirk gasped. 

"No time," Spock growled and pushed a stack of data-slips out of the way. Several of them clattered to the floor unheeded. He lifted Kirk onto the desk and eagerly pushed his human's legs apart. 

Kirk let out a throaty chuckle. "I love it when you're horny, Spock." 

The words died on his lips when Spock's hand rubbed against his steel-hard erection. Kirk moaned and leaned back on the desk, spreading his legs wider. Making a low sound in the back of his throat, Spock opened Kirk's fly and Kirk lifted himself from the flat surface to help get his pants off. 

Mesmerized, Kirk watched as Spock tore open the fastenings of his black travel robe and pushed it aside. The heavy, satin-like fabric fell to the side to reveal a lightly furred chest, a flat stomach and formfitting trousers hugging Spock's narrow hips. Kirk leaned forward to get the Vulcan's pants off with fumbling fingers; his gaze riveted on the hardness pressing against the fabric. 

"Oil," Spock said. 

"Shit, I don't know where it is. Never mind, Spock." Kirk fell to his knees and took the silky shaft into his mouth, laving it generously with saliva. 

"Oh," Spock groaned, tilting his head to the side, eyes closed in rapture. "Jim." 

Hot hands rested on Kirk's head, as Spock couldn't resist rocking his hips. Kirk sucked the hard cock in earnest, moaning all the while. He'd longed for this, dreamt of it for weeks. Spock knew what he was trying to do, and gave himself over to the sensations. Vulcan stamina was certainly practical on occasion. Only moments later Spock hissed, "Now.... I ... oh!" 

Kirk instantly rose to his feet and moved closer to his lover, bringing him off with his hands, gathering the semen, coating Spock's still straining sex with the slick fluid. 

"There you go," Kirk said, meeting the Vulcan's hooded eyes. "I'm all yours." 

Spock hoisted him up on the desk again, separating his legs. Then Spock went to his knees, and Kirk moaned as a Vulcan-hot tongue licked at the small opening to his body. 

"Oh, good God, Spock. You've been gone so long... " 

Spock licked deeper inside, wetting him, stretching him lovingly with a long, hot tongue. 

"Oh, I could come ... from that alone--Spock!" 

Spock rose to his feet and positioned himself, pushing into Kirk's opening, carefully but insistently. 

"Jim," Spock said, his voice ragged. "Jim.... I have longed for you." 

"Spock. I know. Fuck me." 

When Spock was fully sheathed inside Kirk, filling him completely, the Vulcan thrust inside with a wicked tilt of his hips and pulled out again--agonizingly slowly. 

"Faster, Spock. Dammit, you're driving me crazy," Kirk cried. 

Unable to control or resist any longer, Spock drove deeper into his lover, pounding him relentlessly. Kirk fell back onto the desk, wrapping his legs around Spock's slim waist, driving him deeper inside for each thrust. Kirk's hands gripped the edge of the desk desperately, as he tried to hold still. Then a Vulcan-strong grip on his hips helped hold him in place, and he could finally reach for his aching cock. 

His own touch rapidly brought Kirk closer to orgasm, and the angle of Spock's sex and the tilt of his hips was just right. 

"Good... so good!" 

Harsh breathing and skin against skin was the only sound that could be heard as they strained toward climax. 

"Missed you." Kirk's voice was low, raw. 

Spock didn't reply in words, but his thrusts became harder, more irregular, and Kirk knew he would come soon. This time they were going to come together. Kirk reached for his lover's hand, desperately needing to feel yet another connection. Spock's long fingers wrapped around his cock, fisting him. 

"Coming," Kirk moaned. "Oh, yes!" 

And he was. His body erupted in a climax that tore him apart, that made him whole. He cried aloud when he felt Spock's sex pulsing inside him, filling him with semen. His eyes flew open with the need to see the one he loved so dearly. As Spock came for the second time, his head was thrown back, and his eyes closed in complete pleasure. 

Kirk watched and knew that this was his doing. He was the only one who was allowed to witness this uncontrolled bliss on a man who never showed emotion. Kirk swallowed, reaching out to Spock, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Spock opened his eyes and their gazes met, their breathing slowing down, sweat shining on both of them. Sticky, but sated, they kissed. 

"Love you, Spock. Missed you." 

"Yes," Spock said and pulled him to stand. "I will not accept a mission away from the Enterprise again." 

"Sure you will, Spock," Kirk said. "And we'll both enjoy when you come back." 

An elegant eyebrow lifted, and a smile lit the dark eyes. "Indeed." 

END


End file.
